The present invention relates to a microwave interconnect device, and particularly to such a device for making good connection with integrated or hybrid circuits at high operating frequencies.
Making connection to integrated or hybrid circuit devices operating at relatively high radio frequencies can be difficult because the integrated or hybrid circuit devices frequently have conductors and terminals with transmission line characteristics which must be properly matched to avoid faulty operation. Heretofore, these circuit devices have been wired in place with bonded connections inside an RF housing unit, making them difficult to replace or service. Not only would it be of advantage to provide removable connections to these devices, but it would also be of advantage to position the devices at locations which are relatively inaccessible to conventional bonding ma- chines.
One suitable electrical connector for removably connecting integrated and hybrid circuit devices within an RF housing is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,420 and 4,255,003 to Berg. In this connector, electrical contacts for a microcircuit are formed and elastomeric material is injected therearound. The contacts and elastomeric material are ridge shaped to procure a contact wiping action during connection. While the patented device is quite advantageous for many applications, yet problems can develop at the higher frequencies, e.g., above two gigahertz, especially when the prior connector and the microcircuit, as well as the board or other means to which the microcircuit is connected, are not completely aligned. The elastomer-supported conductor in the patented device is relatively solid and is dependent in operation upon good registration of the parts to avoid RF discontinuities. Moreover, the prior device is expensive to manufacture and somewhat limited in application to making connection with a circuit board having a predetermined geometrical configura- tion.